Barsoom's Hero
by Jumannji
Summary: John Carter is dead, and Barsoom has gone with him. It's been centuries since John Carter past away, and the Zondangins need help. All of Barsoom's need saving. An Earth girl is teleported to the Red Planet. Is she able to save Barsoom?
1. Chapter 1

"GO GO GO!" My mother yelled at me. I ran beside her, as she cried tears of despair. They killed my father and my little brother. They were probably still looking for us back there. We ran as fast as we could into the woods, which was no good, because the trees didn't have a speck of leaves to cover us or our trail. We live in Arizona, near the Sonoran desert. My mother told me to get in her car, and I did. I waited for her to get in, and when she did, she started the car and sped off. My heart was pounding, and I knew Mom was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked. "Did you get hurt?"

"N-No. I mean yes. I mean . . . yes, I'm fine, and no, I'm not hurt. But I know you are."

"It was just a scratch."

"Mom, he _stabbed _you in the arm. Speaking of which, who _are _they? Why'd they just . . . _murder _Dad and Cody?"

"I'll . . . explain everything to you once we get there."

"What do you mean? Where're we going?"

"Please, Elliot, _shush!_"

With that, I remained quiet, silently crying to myself. Whoever they were, they killed my father and my little brother, Cody. I wished for them to die a horrible, slow, miserable death for all I care. They were all I had, other than Mom. In as little as five minutes, I could see that Mom was driving into the Sonoran desert, and I was wondering _why? _And then the car broke down. Mom hissed some cuss words through her gritted teeth and tried to start the car again. The car gave sputters and grunts, and made its last loud sputter sound before it stopped working completely.

"Do what I say, Elliot," Mom said. She stopped talking, looking in the rear view mirror. "RUN, ELLIOT! GET OUT OF THIS CAR AND RUN!"

"What about y-"

"GO!"

Hesitantly, I got out, and looked behind me. There was a car coming awfully quick. I took off running the opposite way. I turned my head, only to see Mom just now getting out of the car, with her back turned to me, watching the other car. No thanks to me not looking, I tripped over a rock, and fell into a cave. I let out a cuss word and noticed that a jagged rock cut into my upper thigh and my palms were bleeding as well. I turned around, seeing the same men that killed my father and Cody, getting out of their car, and walking towards Mom. They searched the car for . . . something . . . someone . . . _me. _

"Where is she?" one of them yelled. Mom wouldn't open her mouth, she was crying. One of them held up a gun to her head and I screamed as he pulled the trigger. They looked in my direction, and I ducked behind a huge rock in the cave. But I knew I was too slow. I looked back over the rock, and saw the two men running towards the cave I was in. I got to my feet and ran to the back of the cave. My knees hit another slab of rock, but as I looked at it - - thanks to the light coming through the ceiling - - it was perfectly flat, with symbols engraved in it. A woman stood behind me, dressed in a long grey dress and some sort of medallion hanging over her chest. She was at first confused, like I was, then she held out her hand, a type of glowing, blue vine spawn itself around her small hand to look like a gun, and the tip of it started glowing brighter. I was in shock, and before she could fire, the two men came up from behind me, and I moved out of the just as the two men and the woman in all grey shot at the same time. I ducked, and they had shot each other multiple times, all thinking they would shoot me. I looked at the two men, and noticed that . . . they were no longer there. All that was left was their guns on the ground. I picked one of them up, shuffling closely to the woman that tried to kill me for no reason.

"Okna . ." she muttered, holding the glowing, blue medallion in her hand. "Oktey. W-Wieez . . . Barsoom." The medallion started glowing brighter and I slowly took it from her hand. I could tell from the glassy look in her eyes that she was close to dying. "B . . . Bar . . . soom."

"What?" I said, kneeling next to her. She was no longer holding the medallion, I was.

"Bar . . . Barsoom."

"Barsoom?" I felt weightless, and all I could see was blue as I was pulled from my own body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please REVIEW!**

I took countless breaths as I sat up from where I was laying down. _Where was I? _There was sand around me. _Did I leave the cave? _No, I couldn't have. It's daylight, while it was nighttime when I was in the cave. _Where am I? _And then it all hit me. It came to me. My parents. My brother. They're all dead. _Am I dead? _I couldn't be, right? I didn't get shot. I think. As I thought, I did a mental check of my body parts, if I could feel them or not. Yes, I can. I pinched myself, and it hurt. I'm not dreaming, nor am I dead. I'm still alive.

I looked down at my legs. The cut from the jagged rock is still there on my thigh, it's bleeding and throbbing like mad. Something cold was under my rear, and when I picked it up, I realized it was the medallion. I quickly picked it up, strapping it to one of the belt loops of my jeans. I stood up, and tried to take a step, only to _leap _a few feet. "WHOA!" I exclaimed, landing on my face. "What the hell?" I murmured. I stood up again, taking a step, and it was worse than last time. I had accidentally thrown myself even farther than before. "GAH!" I was frustrated now. I felt lighter here, I don't know why. My continuous attempts only showed failure, given that I couldn't even take a step without hurdling myself six feet forward. I picked up a rock, and chucked it into the air. It flew farther than I could ever imagined. _Do I have super strength? _I thought to myself. I wouldn't have thrown that far, because I find myself to be weaker than anyone I know. I tried jumping in the air. I ended up leaping at least twenty feet in the air before landing back on my feet. I let out a hearty laugh. _This is so cool! I _must _be dreaming! _I sprung myself fifty feet forward, landing safely on my feet. My thigh still hurt, though, but I was too busy taking it all in, too busy having _fun, _that I forgot all about my pain. And then I saw it. An odd, eight-legged creature with massive horns on the top-corners of its head. It was bigger than a horse, that's for sure. I walked up to it, seeing it wasn't tied to anything. _  
_

"Maybe there's a person out here that can help me," I muttered to myself as I walked up to the odd creature. A gun went off, and the bullet hit the ground a foot or two close to my feet. I fumbled with my feet, falling backwards. That's when six tall, four-armed green men appeared from behind the mountain, carrying baskets of . . babies? One of them yelled at the empty-handed one and he grabbed his massive shotgun. I threw my hands up, shaking my head quickly.

"DON'T SHOOT!" I screamed. "DON'T SHOOT!"

He didn't care, he shot any way, but I jumped, leaping over them and bending my knees as I touched the ground behind them. They looked at me in awe, as if I was a queen or something. The armed one dropped his weapons and walked towards me, looking me up and down, searching for something. He picked me up, slinging over his shoulder as if I was a toy, and carrying me back to the creature. He sat down on top of the creature, sitting me in front of him. I tried getting off but he held me down with his extra two arms. The other packed his - and the other - creatures with their babies and got on their own riding animal, and began to ride. I crossed my arms over my chest. _Am I seriously being carried as a hostage by these . . things?! I'm not even tied up or anything! Maybe if I just - - _I slowly brought my feet under me, pressing them on the back of the creature, and leaping twenty or more feet in the air as I did a back flip and clumsily landed on my feet. _That was so cool! _I chimed to myself in my head. _I didn't even know that was possible! Can I do it again? _They stopped their riding animals and turned around in the seat. The same one who took me as hostage got off his creature and walked towards me with a friendly smile on his face. He patted his chest lightly.

"Jeddak. Retock Garus," he said.

"Elliot Flynn. From Arizona."

"Air-a-zo-nah?" He points at me and looks at the other men. "Air-a-zo-nah!" He runs over to me, hugs me tight with his four arms and cheerfully says, "ARIZONA!"

**Please REVIEW! **

**I just watched Disney's _John Carter _literally two hours ago and I just HAD to make a fanfic story!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived at Retock's kingdom, everyone looked at the babies, and then at me. Their eyes widened, and they exchanged whispers. The riding animals came a stop, and as Retock cut the rope, the babies were flung out of their baskets, running havoc as the people claimed some as their own. Retock got off the right side of his animal, and I slithered from the left side, hoping no one saw me, as I started running, only to face-plant one of their men. I fumbled backwards, looking up at the tall creature. Man, these things couldn't get any weirder.

"Arizona!" It was Retock, he had called me. Or should I say he called me by where I'm from. The same guy I had run into grabbed me with his four hands and lead me to Retock, who was waiting with a smile on his face. He said something in his native language, but of course I couldn't understand it. He then showed me with his hands. He wanted me to jump. I looked down, feeling something around my ankle. It was a shackle. The four-armed man threw the chain at Retock, who easily caught it, and repeated the word that meant _jump. _I bent my knees, giving a small leap, and ending up at least twelve feet in the air before Retock pulled me back down. I landed wrong on my feet and felt the pain all the way up to my bad thigh. I cried out in pain and Retock ran over, taking my hands away from my thigh. He said something to the others and I was carried into a tent. They tried taking off my jeans, but I shook my head multiple times. But, they're stronger, so they won. They had taken off my pants and were now working on my thigh. They poured something over my bleeding wound, which stung even worse than the wound itself. They dabbed it dry and wrapped it in some sort of cloth. Then, a tall, four-armed, green-skinned woman came in, holding a large, cone-shaped bottle in one hand and the a stack of clothing in the other.

They made me take off all my clothes - - in private, of course - - given that they were dirty, and they made me change into clothes that showed too much skin. For my top, I wore a soft, velvet-red crop-top that had a collar and no sleeves. For my bottoms, I slid on a pair of undies that matched the color of my top and on top of those undies was a skirt that - - in the front - - stopped a few inches over my crotch and, in the back, stopped barely touching the backs of my knees. Yes, I felt like a skank, but it was so nice to feel the breeze all over my body, given that this place is so hot. The same woman that gave me the clothes made me drink from that bottle, and whatever it was, it tasted awful, but she made me swallow it, and to drink some more. That night, I slept, with a million voices trapped inside my head.

* * *

I exited my tent, brushing my hair with my fingers as someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. It was Retock.

"Arizona! How'd you sleep? Did Vandi give you the Water of Barsoom?"

"I slept okay and - -" My eyes widened. "I can understand you?!"

"Vandi did her job! Yes!" He laughed as if he had just won the lottery.

"Retock, that's your name, right?"

"Yes, Arizona."

"My name _isn't _Arizona. It's Elliot. Or Ellie. But _not _Arizona. Arizona is where I'm from."

"Alright, Arizona."

I sighed in frustration, and someone yelled, "ZODANGANS!" and everyone took cover inside their homes. Before I knew it, I had lost Retock. And then I looked up, seeing the massive ships with its multiple, reflective wings that kept it aloft. I heard Retock calling my name - - or should I say the place where I'm from - - and I turned around, only to hear a massive explosion from the sky. One of the two ships had shot, and multiple _dead _people were falling from the ship. I bent my knees and leaped into the sky, towards that ship. I gave myself a boost by taking a leap on the falling bodies, so I could get to the top, and once I got to the ship, I was breathless. There were men fighting, some stopped, looked at me, then went back to battle, defeating their enemies with surprise attacks. Some came at me, but given that I'm petite and fast, I slipped by them, luckily dodging their swings. In a split second, I lost my balance, and was now at the edge of the ship. I jumped from the edge, landing on the other ship that was at least thirty or so feet away. Miscalculating my landing, I rolled off the side of the ship, but someone caught my hand before I could fall. He pulled me up and as I planted my bare feet on the warm metal, I looked at my savior. His skin was a light reddish copper color, his eyes were big and a deep, lustrous blue color which I could see through his silver helmet. His hair was as dark as charcoal. We held eye contact, until an arrow flew right by out noses and across the battlefield.

I let go of his hand, saying my thanks for him saving my life, then started to run, and leaped across the ship, landing on the other one. I took a sword and sliced every man that came at me. Yes, I was cut a few times, but not enough to put me down. I managed to get to top of the ship and found a massive wheel which someone was steering with. I literally threw that person off the side of the ship and steered it to the left, right into the oncoming ship. With a few explosions here and there, I looked back at the man who had saved my life, and saw him fighting three others. Feeling unstoppable, I leaped over to where he was, crushing two of the men under me as I landed. I took a gun from the floor and shot at the other man standing. I looked behind me, noticing that the ship was going down.

"Thanks," he said with a smile on his face. "But we need to get off this ship or else we'll - -" without saying another word, I threw myself at him, pushing the both of us over the ship. He screamed a few cuss words into the air until I landed safely on the ground, with him on my back. He got off of me, taking it all in.

"How did you do that?" He asked. "W-wait." He looked at my face, all around my body, searching for something. "No other Zodangan can do that."

"Yeah," I say breathlessly. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Retock told me everything about them. They're known as Tharks, and as for Ronan, he's from Zodanga, a city here in Barsoom - - which I came to find out that was Mars, the planet behind mine. Earth. I knew there was something up, but I would've never guessed I was on Mars. Er, _Barsoom, _I mean.

"I need to take Elliot to Zodanga," Ronan said abruptly, looking at Retock. "I need to take her to the Sanctuary."

"What's that?" I asked.

"There's a . . . a prophecy. But I can't tell you here. It's sacred and classified."

"We know about it," Retock added. "Why should you be the one to tell her?"

"Because this is how it all happened before," Ronan hissed. He inhaled deeply. "It would be right for her to know how it all started and how she can end it."

"Uh, HELL-OH! Barsoom to Ronan! I'm _right _here!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest. "The both of you are talking as if I wasn't even here. What're you talking about, though? I can't catch up."

"Zodanga it is, then?" Ronan asked, looking at Retock with a victorious grin.

Retock pressed his lips together, shrugging. "You'll need transportation. It's a three day trip to Zodanga."

* * *

Ronan and I got our own separate riding animals with sleeping bags and massive water bottles to drink from. The first night wasn't pleasant at all. Like deserts on Earth, it's hot in the daylight, but once nighttime creeps around, it gets cold. I had actually fallen asleep on the head of my Thark animal, only to be woken up by the sudden chill of the darkness. Ronan wasn't asleep, he was wide awake. He looked over at me, examining my body.

"You don't look like a Barsoomian," he said. "You're quite . . _white._"

"And you're quite _red._"

"Copper!" Ronan says protectively. "My skin is a r-"

"A light reddish copper color? Yeah, I noticed." I flashed a playful grin to him, only to take it back by the chilling breeze. He noticed and stopped his Thark animal.

"Would you like to stop here?" He asked. "For the night? I noticed you're shivering over there. We can huddle up these things and our body heat _plus _there's will keep us warm for the night."

"So what you're saying is that you want to sleep with me?"

A grin played on his lips and he shrugged. "More of the dirty kind of sleep." I shook my head and he laughed. "I'm just kidding. But we should stop for the night if you're called." I didn't even answer before he pulled on the reigns of his Thark animal and I stopped mine, too. We unrolled our sleeping bags, but noticed it was big enough for two people. I didn't think of sharing his sleeping bag until he said, "Want to share mine?" I looked at him for a second before he added, "I won't bite." I rolled my sleeping bag back up and strapped it onto the Thark animal where it was before. As I slipped into the sleeping bag beside him, I was instantly warmed by his body heat. He was like a radiator, and it felt so good against that chilly wind. I don't understand why he was so warm, not even shiver or tensing up because of the cold.

"How can you be so warm?" I asked him, curling my arm under my cheek, trying to make a good pillow of myself. "You aren't even shaking."

"Us Barsoomians are warm-blooded."

"Humans are, too."

Ronan pressed the back of his hand to my forehead, then the front of it. "You feel lukewarm. Here, touch my forehead."

I touched his forehead, feeling that it was hotter than that of a person with a fever, and touched the rest of his face. "You're _burning. _Do you have a fever?"

"Not at all. It's normal for us, Barsoomians. Even the Tharks or Warhoonians. Our internal body temperature is just slightly warmer than that of a human's."

"How can you know so much about humans?"

"Because there's been one here before," Ronan said nonchalantly.

"There has? How did he get here? I thought Mars . . . I mean . . . _Barsoom, _was lifeless."

"He came here the way you did. And, no, Barsoom is anything but lifeless. Sure, it's dry and hot in ninety percent of the planet, but that doesn't mean it's inhabitable."

"What was his name? Do you know?"

"Of course I do. He was a legend. He saved all of Barsoom, and married a beautiful Zodangan princess named Dejah Thoris. He was the first human being to ever marry a Barsoomian. Well, he was the first human on Barsoomian. Wish I could've met him. He died centuries ago. The only thing left of him are the stories they tell about him. And about his name, geez, everyone knows it. I'm surprised you don't."

"What is it?"

"His name's Carter. John Carter."


End file.
